Remember
by my-pheels-are-in-overdrive
Summary: theres a car crash n shit but dont bother reading this trash its terrible and im inactive now anyways
1. Stupid Author's note

Hey guys! So, ummm, how's it going?

No, no I'm just kidding.

What I'm really going to say here is that if you came here from my profile, or if you regularly want me to update, it's going to be kinda infrequent.

I just have a lot going on right now, and it also has to do with the way I write. If you want me to do a full-blown story, I won't update like every day. I am a one-shot writer. Whenever I try to write a story, it always gets crappy and short as it goes on. I can do one-shots with descriptive scenes and big words, but as soon as I try to write a convo, I'm screwed. I have come up with a solution though. Every few time a day, I come back to teh stories I'm writing and write little pieces of them. I also don't have a beta or editor, so I have to do it myself. I still write on my Wattpad account (not the same name) and I have writing for English and just dozens of stories floating around. I'm really sorry if I disappoint.

P.S.-I changed my username because it didn't fit me anymore. I made it a while ago.


	2. Initial Crash

Phil POV

The light. The light poured in from somewhere and spilled over my body. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head in an attempt to embrace the darkness again. As I exhaled, a warm arm snaked around my waist and I was pulled into a slim but strong torso. Glancing up, I was met with the sleepy face of my boyfriend. I smiled and leaned in to quickly kiss him before looking at the clock. Current time was 9:30 and we had to be at the interview in 30 minutes.

Hopping out of bed, I fumbled for a change of clothes before dashing to the bathroom, pausing quickly to inform Dan of the time. I watched in amusement as Dan's eyes shot open. I could hear the bed groaning as the weight quickly left it. I turned on the shower water and hopped in.

We would be late. Minorly late, but still late. Dan had skipped breakfast in favour of a shower, a fact that he might regret later. I called a cab and we got in awkwardly. We were still too tall for our own good. As the cabbie happily chatted back to us, my hand found his and I gave a reassuring squeeze. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him smile.

Then there was darkness. My ears were ringing. I could feel my heart pounding and struggled to move, but I was immobilized. Dan's hand was still in mine, and I called out his name. "Dan," I tried, but my voice was hoarse and it cracked. "Dan!" I said, a bit louder this time, shaking my hand. A deep, aching pain was rising up in the right side of my body, but I struggled against it. Staring into the darkness was making me imagine all sorts of monsters coming to get me, the monsters from my childhood nightmares. I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling the wetness on my cheeks. My temple was wet too, something I suspected had happened in the crash.

My head pounded and my body throbbed. Waves of pain rose up and crashed down over my head, giving me just enough time to breathe before the next one came. Suddenly I was thrown against the cardoor- to the left, I thought, and then there was no hand in mine. "DAN!" I screamed. I couldn't face this without him.

I closed my eyes and took a breath. I had to get out of here. I reached up with my right arm, which was a mistake. I heard a sharp crack, and I knew somewhere inside of me I had broken my arm. I didn't want to move my left arm. I had to believe his hand would find mine again. I had to.

But I didn't want to fight anymore. The world was fading. I could feel the shockwaves travelling down my arm and I had a crippling headache. I didn't want to move. I was so tired and the mashed seat underneath me was so soft. I closed my eyes and gave in to the darkness.


	3. Waking Up

Dan POV

When I opened my eyes, I saw the familiar ceiling I woke up to every day. I could feel my black and gray blanket underneath me, and the little hole that had been worn in the seam. But I was confused. I remembered a taxi, not a bed. I remembered light, not the dark shadows my curtains cast across the room. I remembered a hand in mine, not empty air.

I shot up in bed, but white pain flashed across my eyelids and I groaned. There were sharp pains coming from my stomach, something I didn't remember. There was something on the back of my right leg, a bandage. I swung my legs to the side of the bed and tried to stand up, before sinking back onto the bed to dispel the nausea. As soon as I could see straight, I tried again. This time, I found my footing and hobbled out of my room.

As I passed through my doorway, I glanced over at Phil's room. He couldn't have been hurt too bad if I was fine. Well. Mostly fine. I slowly pushed the door open a few inches and peeked inside. Nothing had changed. It was comforting but a stone formed in my stomach. I wasn't sure why.

Now heading to the living room, I heard voices. Some I recognized, some I didn't. None of them was Phil's. Now I was really worried. If I was fine, where was Phil?

In my living room, there was a gathering of people littered around. I saw my mum and Phil's, a few close friends, and some official-looking people in white coats. Doctors. Why were there doctors here? Louise caught sight of me before I could turn away.

"Dan!" she said, smiling slightly, but the happiness didn't travel to her eyes. There was something very wrong. Louise was always happy, laughing. She had the light in her eyes still, but it had dimmed. She was the only one attempting to smile in the room, but I was still grateful. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

I didn't know. I mean the pain in my stomach was like a deep aching pain, and I felt the bandage on my leg, but I was okay. But I didn't think Phil was. "Okay," I frowned. "Just a bit sore. Where's Phil?" It seemed like everyone in the room traded a glance with each other. "Phil," I pressed.

My mum was the first to speak. "You didn't take much damage. Your taxi was going straight when a pickup ran a red light and crashed into the front of yours. Because you weren't fully on the left side, when the cabbie hit the brakes you were thrown forward, half in the front with your legs in the back." That explained the ache in my stomach. She took a deep breath. "You still had Phil's hand in yours," her voice cracked, and Mrs. Lester picked up.

"Phil was behind the front seat, so he was somewhat shielded from the initial crash. It didn't help him, however, when the cab kept spinning until the right side slammed into a streetlamp." I stopped breathing. Phil was on the right side. I could guess what happened next. Because I wasn't there to stop him, he was thrown into the left cardoor and the right side crunched around him, trapping him. Nobody spoke until one of the doctors sensed my next question.

"Phil's not dead, but he's not awake either," he said.

I nearly crumpled to the floor in relief. I didn't care if he wouldn't wake up just yet. He was alive and that was good enough for me.

"You want to go see him," the doctor added, seeing my expression. Nobody waited for me to speak, only got up and walked out the door in clusters, heading for the vehicles I could see parked outside. I gratefully followed.


	4. Hehe oops (authors note)

Oh wow...

okay so first of all, I'm just wondering why y'all clicked on this. I mean, the writings not BAD exactly, but I guess it just seems that way since I'm obviously better from like three years ago

tbh, I completely forgot about this account. Never crosses my mind anymore. I guess this is just a heads up that from now on, consider me inactive. Literally. The only reason I'm even typing that is because I still get emails from this site.

Yeah... also, the fandoms I'm writing in are kinda past me now. Like, I still read mortal instruments, and I watch dan and Phil, but my views on these have obviously changed and I'm not going to continue writing in them. Sorry to anyone who was looking forward to updates, that's not happening (and it's probably like three people lmao)

i guess if you're that STARVED for content hit me up on tumblr, /atavxn-halen. That's also my livejournal but I don't even use it. Heads up, I'm a Fall Out Boy blog. I literally never post anything but that.

kudos to u if u actually read this, pm me if u want my archive account because that's where I'll excusively be writing from now on. again, sorry to the three unfortunate souls that were looking forward to updates


End file.
